Inuyasha Oneshot: What Harm Could A Game Do?
by Cancelleria
Summary: Kagome introduces Inuyasha to a new game she had recently purchased. However, things go a little awry while they're at it... or is it?


"Aw Inuyasha, don't be such a wet blanket!" Kagome tugged at the willowy sleeves of his haori.

"Keh! Over my dead body!" he spat and turned to leave.

"Please!" she beseeched. "Just one game!"

Inuyasha spun around to give her a look, but seeing those puppy eyes of hers made him soften.

"Ugh… alright," Inuyasha finally gave in. "Just one game."

"I love you!" Kagome threw her arms around the half-demon, whose face promptly darkened to match his crimson outfit.

…

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS ONLY ONE GAME?!" Inuyasha panted, his claws itching desperately to rip apart the machine that was tracking their movements into pieces. 'And then I'll rip those little pieces into tinier pieces and shove them down Naraku's throat,' he thought darkly.

"Since you're here," Kagome merely smiled at him innocently.

"Wench," he muttered under his breath as the song came to an end.

"Alright, it's your turn to pick a song!"

Inuyasha turned his attention to the screen, scanning the menu.

The pair was over at Kagome's house, where Kagome had ever so kindly invited her favourite half-demon over. Sota had gotten an Xbox Kinect for Christmas, and had been hogging it all day, even though Kagome was the one who had paid for all the games as her present to him. Now he was at school, she seized the opportunity to drag Inuyasha for one short dancing game.

Like, only for 4 hours.

Inuyasha's eyes lit up when they navigated something. He shot Kagome a sly smile.

"I choose… THIS!"

He snapped his fingers to select it.

"What was it?"

'For this song, you and your partner will have to do a tango,' a message flashed across the screen.

"WHAT?!" went Kagome. "INUYASHA! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A TANGO IS?!"

"Um… isn't it a couple dance?"

"NO!" Kagome squeaked. "It means we have to do stunts! And you'll have to hold me in a…"

She gave a pregnant pause, her face taking on a pinkish hue.

"I'll have to hold you in a…?" Inuyasha raised a questioning brow, before he suddenly realised what she meant. "OH HELL NO!"

"Game is starting in 3…"

"NO TURNING BACK," Kagome tugged at her ebony tresses in frustration.

"2…"

"Hold on, I'll fix this!" Inuyasha assured and leaped towards the machine. "Iron Reaver-"

"1…"

"SIT!"

BAM.

The carpet that lined the laminated flooring met his face.

"What was that for?!"

"GET UP, THE GAME HAS ALREADY STARTED!"

"Oh for-"

Inuyasha hurriedly stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes, trying to mirror the steps they were showing on the screen.

He caressed her cheeks, like how they instructed, and did not look at her in the eye. She glided over to him, brushing her body against his. Inuyasha gulped. She then slid into his arms, and he held her, one hand close in contact with her bosom.

'Easy now…' he coaxed himself. 'Don't even think about it…'

Kagome leaned back and grunted as she heard a soft crackle from her spine.

"Ow," she managed to mouth.

"You okay?"

"I guess."

"Okay… now you have to get up and we have to coordinate."

"This is the dumbest game I've ever played."

Kagome tried to slide one leg to meet the other as they showed in the instructional video, but she did so without grace and…

"AHHH!"

She grabbed Inuyasha's forelocks as she slipped.

"NOT MY HAIR!" Inuyasha protested.

The two collapsed in a heap of green, white and red onto the floor.

"Game Over," the speakers boomed.

"Oh for fuck's sake," Inuyasha groaned. "Kagome, are you okay?"

He sat up and pulled her into his strong arms.

"I'm fine, I just…" she drifted off as her azure eyes met amber ones.

"Inuyasha…"

He entwined his fingers among hers, and slowly closed his eyes, his face inching towards hers, and she did the same.

Closer…

A little more…

"I'M HOME!" a voice bellowed as the slam the door echoed through the household.

"EEP!" Kagome and Inuyasha immediately broke apart… not that their lips actually met, but you get my drift.

There was a pattering of feet heading towards the room, ad before the two of them could react, the door slid open, revealing a rather flustered schoolgirl in the arms of a really pissed-off dog demon.

"Oh, uh, I mean," Sota averted his gaze elsewhere. "Well, please go on with your make-out session! BYE!"

Xxx

A/N: Hey! So this idea was based on Inuyasha's Reincarnation15's suggestion, and I thought it would be fun to write too. I merely helped put it to words. :3 I honestly didn't even plan when I wrote; the words just flowed from the tips of my fingers. I think it's a little scratchy because my brain isn't really functioning well at the moment. Sorry about that! I don't know how a tango nor a Kinect works, so I had to look up on some videos. Hopefully, they're marginally accurate.


End file.
